cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Britain
|image_map = Great_Britain.jpg |formationdate = 24/07/06 |alliance = Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations |allianceflag = Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations.jpg |team = Maroon |languages = English (British English) |government = Monarchy |ruler = King Christopher |image_ruler = |religion = Christianity |currency = Pound |statisticsdate= 7th of November 2008 |rank = 5,009 |infra = 6,100.00 |tech = 800.71 |litrate = 100.00 |landarea = 1,653.895 mile diameter. |nationstrength = 26,047.373 |totalpop = 84,039 |civilians = 49,039 |soldiers = 35,000 (38,500) |nativeresources = |connectedresources = }} Great Britain, once a United Kingdom, now a divided one. Most of the British Isles are now made up of many small states, however, Great Britain, and its new British Empire, under King Christopher, is the largest of these states. It is an Absolute Monarchy governed with a Laissez-faire policy, which even though has a lack of Democracy, it still retains a booming economy and extensive civil rights. It is now a member of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, and thus has some international influence within this alliance. Nation Information Great Britain is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation at 911 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Great Britain work diligently to produce Silver and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Great Britain is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Great Britain has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Great Britain allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Great Britain believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Great Britain will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The Capital London is the capital city of the Kingdom of Great Britain. The city is the largest in the country. It is from here that His Majesty King Christopher runs the country from, in the great Buckingham Palace. The Palace is now a towering citadel, shadowing over London, displaying the true might of Great Britain. It is the Kings main home (other than Windsor Castle and Hampton Court), although it also houses all the government offices, and many of the ministries (Defence, Health, Home etc.). The Palace of Westminster, still houses Parliament is still pretty much the same, the House of Commons being elected and the House of Lords appointed. Although the House of Lords is slightly different, now half of the Lords are Hereditary Aristocrats, and the rest are awarded a Lordship in exchange for merit, achievement and loyalty. The only problem with Parliament today however is it lacks any real power, most of which is now held by the King. However, the King still seeks their advice on matters and issues, and even allows Parliament to take command of some, returning a little power back to parliament. There are many Landmarks in London, for tourists. Most notable is Buckingham Palace, and the many Royal Monuments. However, others include the Old Palace of Westminster with Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Trafalgar Square and the more recent Imperial Industries HQ, which is a towering skyscraper in the centre of London. Economy The Economy under King Christopher is booming. He lowered tax rates dramatically, allowing the British citizens to have more money. This thus made the population rather affluent, and internal commerce thus boomed. Also, Great Britain is exporting its silver and iron across the globe. The film, television, and chocolate industries are all also booming, as British culture is being also exported globally. The main aim of King for his economy now is to become self sufficient, however this is taking time, and would currently rather put more resources to keeping the British countryside in its prime rather than becoming self sufficient. Military Though the military forces of Great Britain is rather small, they are highly trained, and the Ministry of Defence has some fine technology to offer to the service-men to use in battle. The Royal Army, Royal Air Force, and Royal Navy are all under the command of King Christopher, who is the supreme Field Marshal. The British military are most notable for their formal uniform, which is very similar to the 19th century military uniforms, thus giving the military a nickname of 'Redcoats'. The Royal army generally also do a lot of patriotic parades and police work whenever in peace time, to raise patriotism and national pride within Great Britain, as well as support for the King. RAF and Royal Navy The RAF and the Royal Navy are considered to be the finest air force and navy in the world. They have teamed together to create airships which also act and Royal Navy Vessels in the sea as well. These huge flying ships each carry hundreds of aircraft and have many gun emplacements all over. The name the vessel design is a 'Britannia Bastion' but they of course have individual names per ship, as well as the HMS title. The sheer size of the Britannia Bastion's can be enough alone to win a battle as it does the perfect job of intimidating its enemies prior to engagement in battle, whether in air or at sea. The flagship (and largest of all the Britannia Bastions) is called HMS White Tower, named after the main building within the Tower of London. The Third World War After a most terrible fall out between two sides of alliances, The British Empire was plunged into the heat of a Third World War. The Empire was quite unprepared for this, due to the relaxed atmosphere in the Empire what with the new Cricket season starting. When the military of several nations declared war, and immediately invaded and bombed the nation, the empire was on the verge of anarchy. Within a few more days anarchy engulfed the Empire, as the Monarch, King Christopher, struggled to defend against several nations on several fronts. Within a week the Empire had sustained massive casualties, huge decimation of infrastructure and viscous technological raids on laboratories and military facilities. This war continued for several months, until, after millions of deaths and decimation, the war came to an end. Compared to other nations, Great Britain was relatively lucky, and when the glorious King Christopher re-established his Imperial Government, quashing all anarchy and rebellion, peace followed, and a the effort to rebuild began. It has now been many months since the end of the war, and Great Britain has managed to rebuild itself, but the King assures all that this atrocity will not happen again, and the Empire will be prepared to defend itself vigorously if ever assaulted again. Conclusion Great Britain is the largest of the Independent Kingdoms of the British Isles. Despite having an Absolute Monarchy, the King rules benevolently with a conservative Laissez-faire policy.